Le Corbeau
by Sakisha
Summary: L'habituelle clairière verte est rouge sang à présent. Ils ont tué le monstre. Ils se sont acharnés sur lui pour s'en débarasser définitivement. Quel ironie... Ma propre théorie sur le passé de Sebastian. Angst. Deathfic.


Me voilà encore sur un nouveau fandom ! Bienvenue à moi, je te salue bien bas Kuroshitsuji !

Voilà qui est fait !

J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon dernier bébé (tous les autres incomplets étant resté à la pouponnière « mes documents »)(dit comme ça, ça sonne Frankenstein ! XD), un petit Os sur notre majordome adoré.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède RIEN mis à part le scénario de la présente fic. (quel dommage d'ailleurs…)

Cette fic est une pure invention de ce qui d'après moi pourrait être **le passé de Sebastian** et présentement, **sa mort**. Et attention, **il ne s'agit pas du point de vue de Sebastian !** Ne vous fourvoyez pas ! Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

Le ciel est gris et sombre. Un orage est sur le point d'éclater, apportant avec lui le soulagement que seul peut amener la pluie qui nettoie la terre de toute ses impuretés.

Je vois l'habituelle clairière verte au loin. Elle est rouge sang à présent. Souillée par la haine, le péché et la cruauté des hommes.

Des armes sont abandonnées à terre. Des fourches, des dagues, des épées, des lames…

Ils ont du les laisser là par dégoût. Ou peut-être par peur. Ils ne voulaient pas garder les armes qui avaient servies à tuer le monstre.

Monstre que j'aperçois étalé sur le sol, baignant dans une mer de sang. Son propre sang. Il ne bouge plus. Terrassé par la haine de ses semblables.

Ils l'ont littéralement massacré.

Je me pose doucement sur la branche d'un arbre mort. D'ici je surplombe la scène. Il y a plusieurs autres mares de sang. Il a su se battre jusqu'au bout, utilisant toute sa haine. Il en a emporté plusieurs avec lui dans la mort. Les villageois auront sans doute voulu emporter les cadavres pour les enterrer.

Pas le sien.

Ils l'ont laissé là, à la merci des charognards, pensant certainement qu'il ne valait pas plus. Je ris intérieurement. Ils se croyaient des héros, ils se croyaient débarrassés du monstre.

N'en étaient-ils pas eux aussi ?

Je tournais la tête et me lissais quelque plume. J'avais tout mon temps après tout. Il allait être mon dîner, mon festin. Un repas de première classe, un cadavre tout frais. Ce monstre; je le connaissais. Bien même.

Je reportais mon regard sur lui.

Toi qui avais tant vu, tant voyagé, tant appris, comment avais-tu pu finir aussi bas ? C'était bien ironique.

Toi qui avais tant essayé d'y croire, tant souffert, tant éprouvé la rage des hommes, tant tué…te voilà rabaissé à moins qu'un animal, ne méritant même pas de sépulture.

Tu n'en aurais pas voulue.

Tu avais perdu la foi depuis longtemps déjà.

_« Dieu n'existe pas… ce n'est qu'un mensonge.»_

C'est ce que tu murmurais à longueur de soirées, lorsque tu dormais seul à la belle étoile. Je t'écoutais, perché sur mon arbre, me fondant dans la nuit. À chaque fois que je m'approchais de toi trop près tu me jetais des pierres pour me chasser.

Je te faisais peur parce que je représentais la mort. Moi et mes semblables sommes des charognards, nous nous en nourrissons, nous sommes des signes de mauvais présages pour vous tous.

Tu n'avais pas de nom. Tu l'avais sans doute renié il y a longtemps, lorsque tout avait commencé. Les gens t'appelaient « le monstre ».

Je te suivais partout et tu tentais de m'ignorer. Les morts que tu laissais derrière toi parfois par dizaines constituaient mes repas. Je n'avais plus besoin de chasser. Ta haine, ta peur, ta colère te poussaient toujours plus loin. Pourtant tu ne semblais pas fou. Tes yeux semblaient clairs et plein de détermination. Mais ils habités sans doute par la folie aussi. Énormément.

La folie de vivre. Tu étais ivre de colère et de rancœur mais tu voulais vivre, à n'importe quel prix. Les morts s'amoncelaient mais tu t'y étais habitué.

Pas eux. Ils t'ont tué.

Après avoir lissé une dernière plume je descendis de mon arbre d'un battement d'aile et me posais sur ta poitrine trouée de toute part. Des lames par dizaines semblaient t'avoir transpercée, toute emplies de vengeance, voulant te détruire, anéantir le monstre que tu étais devenu. C'était ta punition. Était-elle divine ? J'en doutais…

Ton visage figé regardait le ciel nuageux et lourd. Je m'approchais encore, caressant ton menton de mon bec froid.

Et soudain je m'aperçu que tu respirais.

Tes yeux étaient vides, mais ta poitrine mutilée continuait à s'abaisser et à monter doucement.

Étais-tu conscient ? Étais-tu en train de te regarder mourir, avec pour seul vision un ciel larmoyant ?

Je caressais à nouveau ton visage d'ange de mon bec. Tu réagis. Tes yeux bleus clair rencontrèrent les miens et je vis de la peur passer en eux, de l'ironie et enfin de la résignation.

Une faible lueur s'alluma dans ton regard, comme une supplique.

Une demande silencieuse et désespérée.

Je compris en un instant.

Depuis combien de temps agonisais-tu ici ? Depuis combien de minutes transformées et heures attendais-tu la mort ? Depuis combien de temps la souffrance te rongeait-elle ?

La pluie commença à tombe et je me mis à arracher ta peau sans douceur. Tu ne bougeais pas, terrassé par la douleur et, sans doute l'espoir.

_« Courage, ça va être bientôt fini. »_

Je te jetais un dernier regard, rencontrant une dernière fois ton regard qui n'était pour une fois pas rempli de haine, mais qui attendait seulement libération. Ton visage était trempé, mais je ne su déterminer si ce qui perlait au coin de tes yeux étaient des larmes de supplique ou de la pluie.

Et je plongeais mon bec dans ton cœur.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Trois fois.

Jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts de ton corps mutilé cessent.

Jusqu'à ce que la lueur qui subsistait dans tes yeux exorbités de douleur s'éteigne.

Jusqu'à ce que la vie te quitte enfin.

.

La pluie continua de tomber.

Comme si le ciel pleurait ta mort.

Espérais-tu le repos, toi, un païen ?

Jamais on ne t'acceptera là-haut.

_Tu allais tomber encore plus bas que tu ne l'étais déjà. _

Tout en bas.

Longue sera ta chute jusqu'aux enfers.

Indescriptible sera ta peur face aux monstres qui l'habitent.

Si ta volonté de survivre ne t'a pas complètement quitté tu arriveras à échapper à la folie.

Tu arriveras à échapper à une éternité de souffrances.

Et tu obtiendras un nouveau pouvoir, surpassant tout ce que tu pourrais imaginer.

Penses-tu y arriver ?

Penses-tu en avoir la force ?

Deviendras-tu un _démon _?


End file.
